Hoodie Merah
by 69912052
Summary: Pangeran Miskin dan si Hoodie merah yang seorang otaku. HaeHyuk. Dominant!Hae Submissive!Hyuk
1. Chapter 1

Aku baru saja pulang dari mini market yang buka 24 jam ketika seekor Anjing liar dengan badannya yang besar tiba-tiba muncul didepanku..

Aku berpikir mungkin ini saatnya aku menyusul Ayah dan Ibuku disurga tapi tidak!

Ini sangat tidak keren ketika pemuda tampan sepertiku mati digigit atau dimakan Anjing liar dekil ini.

Aku harus melawannya. Memperjuangkan hidupku.

Ini hanya seekor Anjing kan?

"Pergi kau Anjing jelek..hiks..jangan mendekat!"

Oh sial . Kenapa aku malah menangis?

Ah..aku takut Anjing rupanya...kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Ya Tuhaaaan! sepertinya aku memang akan mati!

Tempat ini begitu sepi ..tidak ada seorangpun yang—

"Kau harus melawanku dulu jika kau ingin mendekatinya Anjing sialan.."

—eh?

.

.

.

.

.

A ChiMyeol abalfic.

Abalness. Absurdness. Boringness. Weirdness.

Full of Gheiness. Typo(s) EYD ancur.

Plotblur.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memeluk kantong belanjaannya dengan wajah cemas. Matanya mengawasi pergerakan pemuda brunette dan Anjing liar didepannya . Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. "Se-sebaiknya—"

"Diam cengeng! Anjingnya sudah pergi.."

Hyukjae tersentak. Ya benar, Anjing liar itu sudah tidak terlihat. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung si brunette yang kemudian membalikan badannya. "Ah..itu..terima kasih!" ujar Hyukjae menatap si brunette yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Si brunette mendengus. Tangannya merampas kantong belanjaan Hyukjae lalu mengambil sebungkus roti cokelat dan memakannya dengan cepat, membuat Hyukjae terperangah . "Ah.."

"Aku lapar.." ujar si brunette setelah menghabiskan rotinya.

Hyukjae tertegun tapi kemudian tersenyum cerah dengan cantiknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan sudah menolongku.." ujar Hyukjae polos.

Si brunette berwajah tampan itu terdiam tertegun. "Hei Hoodie merah.." panggilnya asal.

Hyukjae cemberut. "Siapa yang kau sebut Hoodie merah,huh?"

"Tentu saja kau..cengeng!" celetuknya menyebalkan.

Hyukjae mendelik kesal . "Aku tidak cengeng!" ia mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hah..seperti aku akan percaya saja.." ujar si brunette memutar bola matanya.

Hyukjae terdiam kesal. Bibirnya masih mengerucut imut.

Si brunette menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Apa kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini?" tanya sang brunette. Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya yang tertutup poni. "Maksudmu?"

"Menggembungkan pipimu..dan bibirmu..."

"Kenapa memangnya? terserah padaku kan!" Hyukjae berpikir jika pemuda didepannya sangat menyebalkan. 'Huh..tampangnya saja yang tampan..'

"Tapi kau mengundang orang lain berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu..atau kau sengaja melakukannya? semacam menggoda orang lain?" Tanya si brunette dengan cengiran jahil. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan..sudahlah..aku mau pulang.." Hyukjae berbalik sambil menutup surainya dengan tudung hoodienya sebelum sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya . "Ah!" Hyukjae menjerit kecil ketika punggungnya menabrak dada bidang seseorang. Hyukjae bisa merasakan seseorang menarik dagunya kesamping dan.."Simpan ini dalam memori otakmu.."

Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa membeku ketika pemuda berambut brunette yang menolongnya tadi mencium bibirnya. 'Ti..tidak mungkin! First kiss kuuu~'

Hyukjae mendorong si brunette dengan tenaga gorilla. Ah..sepertinya ia akan menangis lagi. "Ka-kau..hiks..kejam.."

Si brunette terkekeh sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Manis.." desisnya masih mampu didengar Hyukjae membuat si manis bersurai raven itu gemetaran ditempatnya

"Kau Lee Hyukjae dari kelas 1A kan?"

Hyukjae menatap pemuda didepannya bingung.

"Ba-bagaimana kau—"

"Aku Lee Donghae. dari kelas 1F" seringainya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Hyukjae menggigit roti isi selai strawberrynya dengan ganas di bangkunya ketika bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Disampingnya, Kim Ryeowook tengah sibuk berceloteh tentang khayalan menggelikan Hyukjae tentang karakter anime kesayangannya membuat Hyukjae merasa kesal. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan komik-komik shoujoumu itu Hyukkie..keterlaluan jika kau tidak tahu sosok Lee Donghae.." ujar Ryeowook sambil memasang ekspresi prihatin.

"Memangnya apa peduliku. Dia menyebalkan.." ujar Hyukjae lalu menyeruput susu kotaknya yang lagi-lagi berbau strawberry.

"Tsk.. tapi dia menolongmu loh! Kau tidak tahu kan.. Lee Donghae itu sangat keren dan tampan~ dia idola diseluruh angkatan . Tapi biar tampangnya bak pangeran..sebenarnya dia hanyalah pemuda sebatang kara yang harus kerja part time dimana-dimana." sahut Ryeowook menggebu-gebu. Hyukjae berdecih. "Ternyata hanya pangeran miskin toh~" celetuk Hyukjae asal. PLAK.

"Aww.. kenapa kau memukulku sih?!" teriak Hyukjae sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Bicaramu itu kejam sekali Lee Hyukjae..ckck..biar berandal begitu..dia itu ramah tahu!" ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Bhuuuuw~ Bilang saja kau salah satu fansnya kan..cih." decih Hyukjae sinis. "Yah! memangnya apa salahnya sih.." sahut Ryeowook tak mau kalah. "Che..kau memang—"

"Hoi! Hoodie merah~"

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya . Didepan sana , Donghae menatapnya sambil tersenyum mempesona. Hyukjae melengos.

"Cih..mau apa dia kesini..?" gerutu Hyukjae.

"Ya..ampun..Lee Donghae ke kelas kita! Hyukkie~ dia berjalan ke arah kitaaa~ " jerit Ryeowook norak. Hyukjae menutup sebelah wajahnya, menahan malu. "Hei.." sapa Donghae sambil menusuk pipi kanan Hyukjae.

Refleks Hyukjae menepis kasar jemari Donghae. "Jangan sentuh-sentuh jelek!" ujar Hyukjae galak. Donghae terkekeh melihat respon Hyukjae .

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya menyentuh pipimu. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kemarin kita baru saja berciuman?" ujar Donghae dengan suara keras membuat beberapa teman sekelas Hyukjae menatap Hyukjae terkejut.

Hyukjae mendelik merasa tidak terima. "Jangan asal bicara! Kita tidak pernah berciuman! Kau..kau yang menciumku!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Astaga Hyukkie..! jadi benar kau dan Donghae.." Ryeowook berujar terkejut sementara Hyukjae memukul keningnya sendiri.

'Sial..aku salah bicara..'

"Aku tidak! Arrghh.. pokoknya aku tidak berciuman dengan orang ini!" ujar Hyukjae sambil berdiri dan menuding Donghae dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

"Ah..jadi kau benar-benar melupakannya,hm? Apa perlu aku melakukan sesuatu agar kau mengingatnya Hoodie merah?" ujar Donghae menambah panas suasana. Hyukjae memerah. "Diam kau! Sudah sana pergi! kelasmu kan jauh dari sini!" usir Hyukjae.

"Cerewet. aku ingin melihatmu... Makanya aku kekelasmu.."

Hyukjae nyaris meledak karena menahan malu. Terlebih Donghae terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang sanggup melelehkan apapun.

Hyukjae membuang wajahnya. Sibuk menatap lantai sambil bergerutu dalam hati soal jantungnya yang tidak bisa diam. Lho Hyuk? kau mau mati ya ? -_- jantung kok disuruh diam.

Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya bisa memasang wajah excitednya menatap Donghae, bak fanboy yang bertemu dengan idolanya.

"Hei..hoodie merah..hari ini kau—"

"DONGHAE OPPAAAA~ AKHIRNYA KETEMUUUU.."

Sebuah suara berisik khas perempuan sontak membuat perhatian semuanya teralihkan. Donghae menatap sosok gadis disampingnya yang entah bagaimana langsung bergelayut padanya. "Oh..Luna. ada apa?"

Luna. Nama gadis itu, tersenyum manis pada Donghae. "Oppa lupa? hari ini giliranku mentraktirmu makan siang~ Ayo Oppa..sebelum jam istirahatnya selesai.." rajuk Luna. Donghae terkekeh lalu menatap Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya. "Hoi..Hoodie merah. aku pergi dulu~" ujar Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae dengan cengiran genit.

Hyukjae mendecih. "Aku baru tahu.. kalau ada pangeran yang diberi makan.." ujar Hyukjae membuat Donghae terdiam. "...Hoodie merah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus saja menyembulkan bibir bawahnya ketika Ryeowook menceramahinya soal kata-kata pedasnya pada Donghae siang tadi.

"Apa boleh buat kan ..dia kan juga butuh makan..dia kan harus mengatur keuangannya untuk biaya sekolah. sewa tempat tinggal dan kebutuhan hidup lainnya!" Ujar Ryeowook. Hyukjae mendengus.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya dengan baik ..cih." perengut Hyukjae.

"Dimataku dia hanya parasit..memanfaatkan gadis-gadis seperti itu.." lanjut Hyukjae. Ryeowook mendelik. "Hyukkie ..kau salah. Perempuan-perempuan itu yang mendekati Donghae karena mereka menyukai wajah Donghae yang tampan.." jelas Ryeowook. Hyukjae memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Tetap saja. Tidak baik memanfaatkan kebaikan perempuan. Perempuan itu makhluk indah yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan~" ujar Hyukjae membuat Ryeowook memutar bola matanya . "Tsk. Kau mulai lagi! kau terlalu polos. Tidak semua perempuan semenggemaskan yang ada dikomik-komik kesukaanmu itu!" kesal Ryeowook. Hyukjae mencibir .

"Siapa yang peduli. Aku hanya butuh Haruna-chan~ Aah kawaii~" ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum tidak jelas dengan mata terpejam dan pipi yang bersemu. Ryeowook memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut. "Hentikan ekspresi menggelikanmu itu Hyuk..kau membuatku mual!"

Hyukjae merengut lalu menatap jam tangannya. "Ah! Astaga! sudah jam 3 siang!" pekik Hyukjae kaget. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Hyukjae menatapnya panik. "Hari ini episode terakhir! Haruna-chan sudah menungguku di TV~ aku pulang duluan Wookieee~" ujar Hyukjae sambil melesat keluar dari kelas. "Yaaa! Hyukjaeeeee! kau sudah berjanji menemaniku membeli apron baruuuu!" teriak Ryeowook pada Hyukjae yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ryeowook menggerutu.

"Cih..dia selalu begini jika soal Haruna.."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan santai dikoridor ketika seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. "Yack! Kau–"

"Maaf!" ujar seseorang dengan volume agak keras sambil terus berlalu.

Donghae mengedipkan matanya. "Lho..tadi itu kan..Hoodie merah?"

Donghae melangkah dengan cepat berusaha menyusul Hyukjae yang berjalan setengah berlari menuju gerbang.

Hyukjae terus menatap jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya dengan raut panik. "Haish ..setengah jam lagi! Aku harus segera naik bis!" gusarnya sambil berlari menuju halte bis tanpa memperdulikan satpam sekolah yang menyapanya. Sementara itu Donghae bergerutu melihat Hyukjae yang melesat pergi dengan cepat. "Dia itu kenapa sih?" kesalnya.

Hyukjae terus bergerutu ketika bis yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang.

Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil dengan kesal.

"Ish ..menyebalkan! waktuku sebentar lagi! kenapa bisnya belum juga datang sih!" kesal Hyukjae sambil menyembulkan bibir bawahnya.

"Bisnya tidak akan datang jika kau terus cemberut seperti itu.."

Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang menatap Donghae yang duduk dibangku halte dengan pose sok kerennya. "Yo! Hoodie merah.." sapa Donghae dengan senyum charmingnya yang justru membuat Hyukjae mual.

"Che..dia lagi ." decih Hyukjae melengos. Donghae berdiri dan mendekati Hyukjae. "Sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali..ada apa eh?" tanya Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae berkelit.

"Jangan menyentuhku! dasar Bi!" maki Hyukjae . Donghae terkekeh.

"Kalau responmu selalu seperti ini..kau semakin membuatku ingin menggodamu .." ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tsk..terserah.." ujar Hyukjae cuek. Matanya menatap jalanan ramai didepannya berharap ada Bis yang akan segera datang.

"Aah..kapan bisnya datang sih! Aku bisa gila jika tidak bisa melihat Haruna-chan!" jerit Hyukjae frustasi. "Daripada kau menunggu bis yang belum tentu datang. Lebih baik jika kau pulang bersamaku.." tawar Donghae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pandangan aneh.

"Memangnya kau mau mengantarku pulang dengan apa?" tanya Hyukjae meremehkan.

"Motorku..bagaimana?" ujar Donghae.

"Motor?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan. Donghae mengangguk sementara Hyukjae membuat pose berpikir yang menggemaskan membuat Donghae ingin menciumnya. "Baiklah.." ujar Hyukjae pada akhirnya membuat sebuah cengiran diwajah tampan Donghae. "Tunggu disini.." ujar Donghae kemudian berlari cepat menuju parkiran. Hyukjae berkedip lucu kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. "Ah tidaaaak!" jeritnya sambil mematikan alarm di ponselnya. "15 menit lagi!"

"Hoi..hoodie merah.."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang tengah duduk diatas motor merahnya dengan helm dikepalanya. Terlihat sangat keren untuk ukuran pangeran miskin. pikir Hyukjae.

"Kau ..apa benar ini motormu?" tanya Hyukjae polos membuat Donghae mendengus . "Tentu saja..daripada memusingkan hal itu..cepat naik atau kau akan ketinggalan serial favoritmu itu.." ujar Donghae sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm. Hyukjae memakainya dengan cepat lalu bergegas naik dibelakang Donghae. "Ayo cepat!" ujar Hyukjae memukul pundak Donghae . Donghae terkekeh. "Iya tuan putri.." ujar Donghae yang dihadiahi pukulan. "Ayo pegangan..aku akan mengebut.."

Hyukjae berdecih. "Sampai matipun aku tak sudi memelukmu.."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memelukku.." sahut Donghae jahil membuat Hyukjae memerah dibalik helmnya. Sayang sekali Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ayo cepat pergi!" kesal Hyukjae. Donghae terkekeh lalu memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Hyukjae terkejut lalu memeluk pinggangnya. "Bodoh..pelan-pelan sedikit.." ujar Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum dibalik helmnya lalu menambah kecepatan laju motornya. "Yah! aku bilang pelan!" teriak Hyukjae sambil memeluk pinggang Donghae makin erat. "Aku tidak dengar .." sahut Donghae cuek dan semakin mengebut. "Dasar bodoh!" maki Hyukjae sambil menyurukan wajahnya dipunggung lebar Donghae. 'Menyebalkan..' batin Hyukjae berdebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka helmnya dengan cepat membuat Donghae dapat melihat wajah kesalnya yang sungguh imut. "Ini! terima kasih atas tumpanganmu..sudah sana cepat pulang.." ujar Hyukjae menyodorkan helmnya pada Donghae . "Kejam sekali..setidaknya ajak aku masuk walau hanya sekedar basa-basi.." ujar Donghae memasang wajah sedihnya yang tentu saja pura-pura. Hyukjae melengos lalu membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Seperti aku peduli saja.." gumamnya.

Donghae turun dari motornya mengikuti Hyukjae yang masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Hyukjae yang merasa diikuti menoleh kebelakang menatap tajam Donghae. "Aku tidak ingat jika aku menawarimu untuk masuk kerumahku.." ujarnya pedas. Donghae tersenyum polos.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali..aku khawatir kau kesepian jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemanimu.." ujarnya. Hyukjae menganga. 'Orang ini benar-benar ..'

"Jangan memutuskan sesuatu dengan seenaknya! lagipula aku tidak kesepian!" kesal Hyukjae sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar lalu masuk dengan cepat . Kalau boleh jujur, kata-kata Donghae tadi sedikit menohoknya. Donghae melesat masuk kedalam rumah Hyukjae tidak kalah cepat. "Yah! jangan mengikutiku!" hardik Hyukjae.

Donghae bergumam sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai disofa ruang tamu rumah Hyukjae membuat sang pemilik rumah semakin kesal.

"Sekarang sudah jam tiga lho..Hoodie merah, kau tidak ingin ketinggalan melihat Haruna-chan kan?" ujar Donghae membuat Hyukjae memucat panik. "Aaaa..benar! Haruna-chan!" pekik Hyukjae sambil melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Donghae mendengus geli melihatnya lalu memutuskan menyusul Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap kamar Hyukjae cengo.

Dindingnya dipenuhi poster karakter anime perempuan yang ia tebak sebagai sosok Haruna-chan. Karakter anime favorite Hyukjae. Disudut kamar terdapat lemari buku yang dipenuhi komik-komik dan terdapat rak kecil yang dipenuhi miniatur karakter-karakter anime. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar otaku..' pikirnya. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Hyukjae yang duduk didepan Televisi dengan wajah cerianya. "Aaah .. Haruna-chan imut sekali.." pekik Hyukjae. Donghae mendengus. "Kau lebih imut Hoodie merah.." celetuknya. Hyukjae melempar Donghae dengan remote. "Berisik!" kesalnya sambil cemberut. "Pulang sana..kau mengganggu konsentrasiku.." ujar Hyukjae mengusir. Donghae berdiri. "Baiklah aku pulang..lagipula aku ada kerja sambilan.." ujarnya sambil merapikan seragamnya.

Hyukjae bergumam cuek. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap sosok Haruna dilayar televisi. Merasa diacuhkan, Donghae mendesis kesal lalu mendekati Hyukjae yang masih serius menonton. Donghae membungkukkan badannya. Kepalanya menunduk mendekati wajah Hyukjae.

"Haruna-chan benar-benar can—" Cup.

Hyukjae membeku. Donghae menjilat bibir Hyukjae lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hyukjae. "Aku pulang dulu ..Hoodie merah.." seringainya sambil kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Seringainya semakin lebar ketika menatap wajah blank Hyukjae yang lucu.

Terkekeh geli, Donghae memutuskan mencium bibir merah Hyukjae sekali lagi. Cup.

Hyukjae terperangah dan mendorong wajah Donghae kasar. "KA—KAU!"

Donghae menjilat pipi Hyukjae dengan cepat membuat Hyukjae semakin memerah dan membatu ditempat.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu..kau membuatku tidak tahan.." ujar Donghae dengan suara rendahnya yang seksi. Hyukjae menahan nafasnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang membuatnya justru tampak semakin menggemaskan dengan wajah yang seperti nyaris menangis itu. Donghae mendesah lalu mengusap kepala Hyukjae. "Baiklah..kalau melihatmu yang seperti ini aku bisa-bisa telat. Aku pergi dulu.." ujar Donghae tersenyum charming lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae. Sementara itu, Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan airmata yang mulai menetes. "Kenapa?" Hyukjae memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Kenapa aku harus merasa berdebar seperti ini ..?" Hyukjae menutup wajahnya terisak.

"Aku tidak mau seperti Appa..hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Lanjut? wkwkwkwkw

/kicked/

makin gaje kan? (づ￣ ³￣)づ

ya begitulah. err /krikrik/


End file.
